fairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gas-Gas Fruit
The Gas-Gas Fruit is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, manipulate, and transform into gas at will. It was eaten by Caesar Clown. Information *'Type': Logia *'Users': Caesar Clown Etymology *''Gasu'' (ガス?) is the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "gas". Strengths and Weaknesses This Devil Fruit's main strength is the ability to change into a gas-like form, allowing the user to float and go inside places that normal beings cannot, as he was seen hiding inside some flasks when he was informed that the Marines were nearby. However, he can also become dense enough to hold objects, like his cocktail glass. As explained by Brownbeard, he claimed to be the one who purified the whole island from poisonous and nerve gases. This however is revealed to be just a cover story, with the poisonous gases being used to give birth to Smiley. The gas that Caesar produces is very poisonous. The gas appears to be explosive when set alight, which allows Caesar to create controlled explosions without harming himself. Additionally, the user has the power to manipulate other preexisting gases in any given location, and can suffocate their opponents by removing the oxygen in the area. This gives the user two options to instantly defeat their opponent, allowing Caesar to knock out Luffy after realizing that Luffy was immune to poison (however the area effect is finite, so if someone escapes the oxygen-free zone they will be able to breathe again). They can even merge with such gases to enhance his own power, depending on the gas being absorbed, all the while being immune to the toxic effects himself. The gas form appears to be weak against fire, although this is mitigated by the user's ability to minimize oxygen levels in the surrounding area, preventing combustion. On the other hand, it seems to take some concentration or is only possible while solid to manipulate the oxygen, as Usopp and Nami could breathe again when Brownbeard struck Caesar with a metal pipe, and there seems to be a range of which Caesar can control oxygen, leaving him more vulnerable to longer-ranged attacks. Also, many of Caesar's techniques require external ignition and tools to work. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Caesar Clown has mainly used his fruit as a means of stealth, slipping into flasks, and floating in the air. He has enough control over his fruit to move freely and seize solids such as a cocktail glass. In battle, Caesar releases poisonous gases that seems to cause instant death to an average victim, or ignitable gases of tremendous explosive power. He can also absorb and remove the oxygen within his vicinity, removing his weakness against fire, as well as force his opponents into unconsciousness or even death via asphyxiation. Out of desperation, he absorbed the H2S gas from Shinokuni into his own body to increase his own size and strength. Techniques *'Gas Robe': Caesar generates a cloud of poisonous gas and sends it towards his enemy. He claims to have conducted many experiments with the gas, to the point where he is sure that breathing it in will cause certain death. (Unnamed) *'Gastanet': Caesar fills a pair of castanets with unstable gas and slams them together to create a massive gas explosion. Despite the scale of the attack, it does not cause any harm to Caesar himself. He can increase the strength of the attack by surrounding the target(s) with smaller globs of slime and detonating them. *'Karakuni' (Airless World/Empty Land): Caesar removes the oxygen from the area around him, asphyxiating everyone within range. *'Blue Sword': Caesar concentrates oxygen (the oxygen removed by Karakuni can be used for that) on a special weapon. This weapon is a bladeless sword that doubles a lighter. By activating the lighter, Caesar creates a blade of oxidized flame that can be used to slash and burn his opponents at the same time. The blue blade is so hot that a mere slash set everything in its arch on fire despite not making contact with the weapon. *'Gastille': Caesar shoots a beam of lit gas from his mouth that explodes on impact. According to one of his subordinates, the explosion can reach temperatures hot enough to melt steel. Its appearance and effects are similar to Kizaru's and the Pacifista unit's laser beam but wider and a different form of explosion. Trivia * Category:Logia